


Salad Boxes and Subcards

by Lozzy4992



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Customer!Mycroft, Greg is charming AF, M/M, SubwayManager!Greg, mycroft is mycroft, subway!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozzy4992/pseuds/Lozzy4992
Summary: Based on the prompt I made up of 'Greg is a manager and Anthea comes in for the lunch run but then she goes on holiday and OH MY GOD SHE NEVER TOLD ME HER BOSS WAS HOT'.





	Salad Boxes and Subcards

**AN: **Hello possums! This idea came to me whilst I was at work using some mental energy on what I could possibly write about now Blinded is finished, and I came up with this! You can kind of guess where I work, and I have for a long time, so a lot of this is inspired by what I do, say, and see. The minor OCs are based on people I work with, and, sue me, I did a kind-of self-insert because I can haha XD anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hi there, footlong ham, double cheese? Would you like anythin' else with that?... One bottle of water and a packet of crisps, would you like a cookie as well? Baked by my fair hand this morning…" the silver-haired man flashed a charming grin, "That's OK, I can't be blamed for tryin'. Anyway, do you have a Subcard? Let me scan that for you… Would you like to pay for your sub with your points? That's fine, savin' them up for closer to pay day? We get that a lot. So that's £7.99 altogether please, are you payin' cash or card? Card, let me sort the machine out for you… just tap it on when you're ready, or pop it in… And that's gone through, thank you very much and enjoy your day, bye now."

"Steak," Lucy, one of his employees, stated before returning to put sauce on the sandwich Leanne had just finished.

It was a typical Tuesday lunch. Greg had a strong team that day; the line was moving smoothly and he knew what each order was, either from being told or the scribbled code the blonde woman beside him made up that few could understand. He continued to greet customers, making relevant small talk with regulars as he tapped at the screen to ring them up.

As he finished with one of the many regulars, Lucy spun a salad box towards him, "Double turkey and ham."

He caught the bowl and looked up at the man stood in front of him, wearing his winning smile which only brightened upon seeing him because wow. He was around Greg's height, with dark brown hair which had a hint of red that could only be seen in the bright lights of the store, and light blue eyes. He wore a three-piece suit which showed off his slim physique, and an umbrella hanging on his arm.

"Hi there, double turkey and ham salad, yeah?"

"Yes, please." The man was very well-spoken.

"Would you like a bag with that?"

"Yes, please."

Greg dipped down to grab one and flicked it, letting it unroll and open slightly. "There's a knife and fork inside, so you don't need to worry about that."

"Thank you."

"Would you like anything else? A drink? Crisps? Maybe a cookie? I baked them myself." He winked at the man in what he could only hope was a charming manner.

The other man raised an eyebrow briefly, a smirk flitting briefly on his lips. "Just a packet of crisps, please." The auburn-haired man plucked a packet of ready salted crisps from the selection by the till.

"Good choice, do you have a Subcard?"

"I do not; my assistant usually comes here; however, she is on holiday this week."

Greg paused momentarily. "This might sound weird, but is your assistant Anthea?"

"Yes, that is her."

"So, you're the super busy boss she's always in for!" he smiled warmly, "Well, Mr Holmes, it's a pleasure to finally put a face to a name. All I've heard is good, don't worry."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Mr Holmes offered a small smile.

"So that'll be £7.09 altogether, please. Just tap your card on the machine when you're ready." Whilst the transaction went through, Greg put the purchase through on the till and quickly reprinted the receipt. "All done, and here's your receipt. Pass the details on the bottom on to Anthea so she can claim the points back."

"I will do, thank you very much Gregory, have a pleasant day."

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes, you as well, see you soon." He waved the man off before quickly moving on to the next customer.

* * *

A salad box spun towards him. "Double turkey and ham."

Greg caught it and looked up, grinning at the pale man on the other side of the counter, "Good afternoon, Mr. Holmes. How are you today?"

The well-dressed man returned the smile. "I'm fine, thank you, Gregory, how are you?"

The manager grabbed a salad bowl bag and flicked it open, "I'm good, thanks. You're having the usual, I presume? Or can I tempt you to a cookie?" he sent the man a charming smile and wink.

The auburn-haired man nodded, "Not today, Gregory, but one day I might just do that."

Greg quickly put them into the system, "How's your day been?"

"Tedious, so far, but I have meetings after lunch. How is your day so far?"

He tapped the amount into the phone attached to the card machine. "Same old, same old; Aleksandra- the woman on head- is off again soon because of the school holidays, so just preparing for that. What do you do? Anthea's never said."

Mr Holmes tapped his card to the reader, "I occupy a minor position in the government."

"Cool," the manager nodded and handed him the receipt, "Points on there for Anthea, as always."

"Thank you, Gregory," he sent the silver-haired man a smile, "have a good day."

"You too, Mr Holmes, I hope your meetings go well."

The other man sighed lightly, "I doubt they will, but thank you."

Greg grimaced, "Good luck, then,"

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Until next time, Gregory."

"Bye, Mr Holmes!"

* * *

Lunch was dying down and Greg dipped into the back, heading to the fridge to start the prep list for Christina and Juan, who were closing that evening.

Lucy soon joined him in the back, grabbing her water bottle that was sat on the prep bench and chugging a few heavy mouthfuls. "We made it," she sighed happily, grinning at her manager, "and you got to see your lover boy, so everyone's happy."

"Wait, what? Who are you on about?"

"Come on, Greg, you clearly fancy that guy, Mr… God what is his name? Anthea's boss," she turned back on to the line, "Christina!"

"You mean Mr Holmes?"

She turned back around, "Yes! Mr Holmes, that's it!"

Christina showed up beside the blonde, "What did you shout me for?"

"Greg fancies that Mr Holmes, doesn't he?"

"Who?"

"Nice suit, double turkey and ham salad bowl, all the salad and honey-"

"Ahh yes, yeah you like him, Greg, I can tell."

"We all can."

"I do not fancy Mr Holmes," he laughed.

"And you're not a manager of a Subway, you're a Detective Inspector of New Scotland Yard," the young woman smirked, "Not my type personally, but I can see the attraction; you know how I love a man in a suit," she giggled.

"I can tell you like him, your smile goes really wide when you see him," the Cypriot beamed to mimic her manager.

"Yes, he's handsome, but he wouldn't be interested in me."

"He's warmed up to you lately, and this is you we're talkin' about; I've told you I bet if you left, we'd lose half our business 'coz the office workers just want some eye candy on their lunch break, why else would they come here?"

"Because we serve quality, made-to-order food at a reasonable price?"

Lucy snorted, "You know that's not been the case in years, especially the price."

"Yeah, everyone says how expensive the food is now," Christina added.

"He looks like he has money; that suit is tailored AF and he has the general vibe of someone in a high, well-paid position. Or he comes from money. I bet he'd be a great sugar Daddy," the blonde wiggled her eyebrows with a laugh.

"Alright, conversation over. Lucy, cash-in, please, and Christine, there's some bread in the retarder that needs bakin'."

"Just because you say it's over now doesn't mean it's over forever," Lucy sing-songed as she headed back on to the line and over to the till, leaving the manager to go back to making the prep list.

* * *

"Double turkey and ha-am," Lucy sing-songed, the salad bowl spinning towards Greg as she gave him a knowing look.

He ignored it, immediately reaching for a bag and tapping the order into the till, "Good afternoon, Mr Holmes, how are you today?"

"I am well, Gregory, and you? I see things are moving smoothly despite Aleksandra's absence."

"Yeah, we still have a strong team, but there are days it'll be a bit harder. And I'm good, thanks." He finished putting in all the relevant information and took in the man before him. "I like your suit; your tie brings out your eyes."

The auburn-haired man appeared shocked before his face resumed its usual blank expression- apart from a small, polite smile- but with a light blush dusting his cheeks, "Thank you." He tapped his card on the waiting machine.

"My pleasure. And before I forget," he dipped his hand into the cookie cabinet and pulled out a pre-bagged cookie, which he placed in the other man's bag, "On the house, just so you can try them. You have the rainbow cookie; it's my favourite. If you have a microwave in your office, put it in for twenty seconds, you'll thank me for it." Greg threw in a few more napkins as Mr Holmes picked up the bag before the manager handed over the reprinted receipt. "Have a good day, Mr Holmes, see you soon."

"You too, Gregory, until next time."

"Bye!"

* * *

"Double turkey and ham, and double tikka, together."

"Anthea! Long time no see, how was your holiday?" Greg sent the petite brunette a grin as he bagged the two salads.

"It was great, very much needed," she replied with a polite smile, "I know, Mr Holmes has been offering to do the lunch run lately, I'm only here today as he is very busy and can't step out of the office." She held out her Subcard for Greg to scan.

"Did Mr Holmes give you the receipts?"

"He did! Thank you for that, I'm going to save the points for closer to pay-day."

"No problem at all; we couldn't have you missin' out on them whilst you were away," he finished off on the till and Anthea tapped her card on the machine. "All sorted, give Mr Holmes my best and have a good day."

"I will," she sighed good-naturedly, "and I'll try; when Mr Holmes has a busy day, I have an even busier day. Have a good one, Gregory."

"See ya, Anthea!" He waved her off before turning to Lucy for the next order.

"Footlong BMT, double cheese. And next time Mr Holmes is in, if you don't give him your number, I will." Before he could reply she had returned to her post, taking a sandwich from Leanne so the latter could start on another and Greg moved on to serving the next customer.

* * *

For three days, Greg had spent lunch rush with his eyes darting from whoever he was serving to the door or the back of the constantly long queue, his smile a little more nervous, and his fingers not as precise with their actions as usual.

When he saw Mr Holmes stood patiently in the queue, one hand in the pocket of his dark grey slacks and the other lazily scrolling through something on his phone, the manager's nerves intensified. They continued until the blue-eyed man arrived in front of the till, and a sudden calmness fell over him. He ignored the blonde's knowing look and sly grin, immediately grabbing the bag he had on the till ready and placed the salad box inside.

He sent him a winning grin, "Hello Mr Holmes, how are you today?"

"I am very well, thank you, Gregory, how are you?"

"Good, and all the better for seein' you," he winked, noting the shocked expression which dissolved into a polite smile with a light blush. "Anythin' else?"

"One rainbow cookie, please," the redhead smiled.

"Of course," Greg quickly picked up the tongs and pulled the respective drawer out of the cabinet, selecting the best one he could see before holding the corners of the bag and flipping it over itself, sealing the bag before he placed it on top of the salad bowl. He then reached into his pocket, the reason for his nerves snug at the bottom, and he pulled out a Subcard, quickly scanning it before handing it to the other man, "I thought it might be time for you to have your own. Make sure to register it." He watched Mr Holmes take the card and look over it.

Under the sticker instructing on how to register the card, Greg had taken some till roll and written 'Dinner?' with his number next to it and taped it on.

"I will," he nodded, tapping his card on the machine and picking up his bag. "Good day, Gregory."

"Bye, Mr Holmes, have a good day."

"I will, and I am sure you will as well," and with a small smile, Mr Holmes made his way to the door.

Once the auburn-haired man had left him, Greg returned to being a jittery mess, except he had no need to check the door and queue anymore, so focussed on serving each customer as they appeared before him.

As soon as lunch died down sufficiently, Greg darted into the back, immediately pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Two new messages.

Unknown number.

His hands shook as he unlocked his phone and opened the message:

**From: Unknown  
**'Dinner sounds lovely, Gregory. My availability can be limited with my line of work, but I think we can arrange something. Let me know what your week looks like and we can go from there.

MH'

**From: Unknown  
**'By the way, the M stands for Mycroft.

MH'

The grin that took over his face looked like it would split it in half, and he fist pumped, laughing gleefully before pocketing his phone again and heading for the drinks to fill a box for Leanne.

* * *

The door's motion alarm sounded over the music playing in the store and Mycroft wiped his shoes on the doormat at the entrance, tapping excess rain off his umbrella before securing it closed.

At the sound of the alarm, Lucy- one of Gregory's full-time staff members- had looked up from the till and sent him a beaming grin, "Hey Mr Holmes, I'll go get him for ya." She headed into the back, calling "Greeegoryyyy!" Mycroft made his way to the till and leant on his umbrella, watching the archway into the back for signs of movement. The blonde soon bustled back out, "He's just finishin' up the stock count, he said he'll be out in a minute. Can I get you anythin' whilst you wait? Tea? Cold drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Lucy," he replied, smiling at the young woman.

Shortly after he had arrived, Greg came out of the back, already changed out of his bright green shirt into a much better suited grey one with a leather jacket over the top. Upon seeing the other man, the manager lit up, "Hey love."

"Hello, Gregory," Mycroft responded warmly.

Greg tapped at the computer, making sure he was punched out before opening the gate and stepping off the line. When he reached the redhead, he turned to the blonde, who had begun to fill up the napkins, "Have a good evening, Lucy."

"You too! See ya tomorrow!" She waved the two off and they exited the store, Mycroft swiftly putting his umbrella back up and using it to shelter them..

"What would you like for dinner, my love?" Greg asked, grinning.

"Subway?" Mycroft smirked.

The manager pulled a face, "Eugh, don't even joke about that. We could pick up some gnocchi from Tesco?"

"That sounds wonderful," there was a brief pause, "Have you told them?"

"That you're now my partner? Not yet, I'm waiting for the perfect time. Lucy and Christine will lose their minds, and I will probably not hear the end of it for the day, if not the week" he huffed a laugh.

Mycroft chuckled, "That is fair reasoning."

And with that, the pair turned the corner and headed into Tesco.


End file.
